


The Bloody Path to the Truth

by FrostCryptid, PaleAutumn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Based off the mobile game: The Arcana, Don't copy to another site, Eventual ShiroIchi, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Tarot Cards, The Arcana AU, can be read as a standalone though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/pseuds/PaleAutumn
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a young apprentice to the magician Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He was called upon by Emperor Kuchiki to investigate the murder of his husband, who seemed to die under mysterious circumstances. Byakuya believes the murder was done by one of the royal doctors in the past named Shirosaki. However, the more Ichigo investigates, the more the case seems to unravel to something far more sinister than it appeared. How does he handle the situation the farther he walks down the path toward the truth? Based off The Arcana by Nix Hydra (JULIAN'S ROUTE).
Relationships: Additional Relationships to be added, Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Bloody Path to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was created in collaboration with Crypt (FrostCryptid), whom I love very much uvu We really wanted to write a story similar to The Arcana (with some changes) and put Bleach into it cAUSE WHY NOT. My part was done in the middle of the game, so it may be a confusing read but I really hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!! I'd be willing to answer any questions in the comments uvu I highly recommend the game it's so pretty and cool. 
> 
> Please have a good read!!

Sunlight filtered through the ornate stained glass floor-to-ceiling windows that covered the library, painting the entire room with an array of colors. The lone table in the center of the room was occupied by only one man. Ichigo had his head resting on his arms as he slept on the table. Scattered about him were various scrolls and books belonging to the elusive Doctor Shirosaki. As the sunlight poured through, the sound of a screech pierced the air, pulling Ichigo away from his slumber. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hand passed over the various scrolls, trying to remember what he had been doing before. Once he was met with several drawings of brains and medicine books, he sighed. He was supposed to be finding clues about Shirosaki’s whereabouts in here and he turned up nothing. Just the casual writings and studies of a normal doctor.

The screeching hadn’t stopped at all during his musings. In fact, Ichigo was pretty sure that they had gotten much louder now. Getting annoyed, he went to investigate the source of the sound. It sounded like it was near the palace and he honestly hoped it wasn’t some threat he had to fight off. He returned to the palace halls and followed it closely. Thankfully the area was empty as he walked through it and into the veranda overlooking the garden. Taking the staircase down, he continued on his trek. Past the hedges concealing the area beyond and past the fountain in the center was a forest leading to seemingly nowhere. Yeah, the more he listened, the more he was confident the screeching was coming from an area past it. Now that he was so close to the source, he could almost pick out another sound. Was that a voice?

Curiosity overwhelmed him as he stepped into the forest, pushing past the vines draping over him from the sky-high trees. As he kept walking, the thick foliage gave way to a clean and clearly well kept path and garden. In front of him was a quaint cottage surrounded by vibrant plants, some he’s never seen before in his life. The flowers took on so many colors that it was hard to keep track of. It created such a nostalgic feeling in his chest.

If only the scenery wasn’t ruined by the sight of Tensa battling with a giant cockatoo. Ichigo now understood all the sounds. The cockatoo’s yelling was grating to the ears as Tensa practically tried fighting it away with a shovel.

“Get outta here, you annoying fiend!” Tensa kept on poking it with his shovel, teeth gritting in frustration. As if he’s had enough, he gave it an even stronger prod, hoping to harm it. With one last loud screech, the cockatoo was forced to retreat. “Yeah and don’t come back!” With a huff, the servant turned around to continue his gardening work until he realized Ichigo was standing there.

“You’re that magician the Emperor hired … Ichigo was it?” Tensa stared in disbelief before frowning. To make himself more presentable, he attempted to smooth down the mess the bird’s claws had made in his hair. “Sorry you had to see that. That little demon likes coming here to mess around with me. Well, that’s not the point right now,” Tensa took a deep breath before continuing, “Was the noise that loud for you to find this place?”

“It kind of was. Not to mention hard to ignore …” Ichigo idly scratched his cheek, realizing how bad this must have looked to the other. Intense blue eyes bore into him causing him to shuffle around before Tensa turned away to upend the dirt. Instead of taking the hint, the apprentice watched as he worked. Suddenly, they were staring at each other again. The servant squinted his eyes, his frown deepening as he kept taking in the sight of a person in his property.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing investigative work?”

“Um, yeah, but … I’ve been searching all night in the library for clues and ended up falling asleep. With nothing grand to show for it either. Just scribbles and diagrams of the human body.” The slow progress was killing him. He wasn’t expecting it to be a quick job considering countless people, including the Emperor, have attempted to gather information about his whereabouts and deeds to try him. The only reason he was called to take over the operation was because of his magical abilities, yet it was no help without proper ties to the target.

“Well, of course. He’s a doctor. I doubt you’ll find anything in that library, so stop trying there. All he left are his medical books and scrolls.” Tensa mumbled, going back to planting new seeds.

“That reminds me. You were his brother if I remember correctly? Do you have any idea where he is or where he may be?”

“No. He just disappeared without saying a word like the annoying, dramatic way he is. He wasn’t very … open to talking in the first place, though, so after the scandal with the Masquerade, he went off the grid.”

“You … don’t seem to like him very much,” Ichigo commented. He was talking so bluntly about Shirosaki and none of it was very endearing. However, he wasn’t blessed with any answer or movement. Curling his lip inward, he asked, “Do you think he would commit a murder then?”

Patting the uneven dirt, Tensa stood up and turned toward the magician. Taking a deep breath, he admitted he wasn’t sure.

“Murder is a huge crime, how can you not be sure?”

“You’ve met him twice now. He’s distant, but I’m positive he wouldn’t just kill someone. Not without a good reason that is.”

“A good reason, huh?”

“He doesn’t do a lot of things without it, be it for his own gain or not.”

Ichigo hummed contemplatively at the information. It seemed miniscule and unimportant, though it opened up another perspective on the case or at least another look into it. After this, he’ll see if the Emperor will let him delve into the day of the crime. By the time he honed in on the conversation again, he saw the smallest grin on Tensa.

“Thank you for the talk, it’s been helpful. I’m sorry for intruding on your home and all.”

“Perhaps you do have some qualities for this job. Ichigo, was it? I hope you’ll figure everything out, unlike the rest of the buffoons who’ve tried before.”

Nodding in affirmation, he saw himself out, noting the darkening sky. Due to the lack of proper light, his previous landmarks and surroundings weren’t familiar to him. Trying his best with what he was given, he retraced what he thought were his turns coming into the cottage. Previously green scenery shifted into ominous gray as the leaves began to thin and left dead trees in their wake. Even the grass, crunching loudly beneath his feet, was dead in this zone. Ichigo cursed his subpar sense of direction. He was planning on continuing on, knowing that this part of the forest had to connect to some part of the city. His eyes would roam over the rotting landscape before stopping dead at an old aqueduct. Relief flooded his system until he wandered closer. Its age was clear by the cracks making their way across the entire structure, yet it wasn’t that fact that had surprised him. It was the fact that there was still water, inky black even in the limited light shining on it, running through.

He’s heard about these areas through whispers. Parts of the city that weren’t maintained or were suffering from crippling amounts of poverty, but he could never imagine that such an important element would be on the brink of destruction. Running his hand along the rough bridge, Ichigo sighed, deciding to use his magic to patch it up in the future when things weren’t so hectic. For now, he continued to walk with the flow of the contaminated water until the trees thinned out and the road became solid. When he came to a stop at a dip down, he idly watched the aqueduct pour its black water into the main compartment to distribute it. Taking a deep breath, he observed the bleak stone structures and river running through in this part. It was sad. The lack of activity, the lack of proper lighting, and the lack of attention the other areas got.

“Aren’t you … Grimmjow’s apprentice?” A voice cut into his musings. A voice that was unmistakable with its distorted quality. Ichigo’s eyes widened as he spun around a bit too quickly to get face to face with the person he never expected to see so suddenly. He lost his footing on the edge of the stone walkway, falling backward and scraping his legs against the rough rocks jutting out. His wrist was wrapped by a chilled hand. Trying to pull himself up, Ichigo wiggled around to find some footing. The arm pulled up, helping him get his knees down.

Once up, he lifted his head. There he was. Shirosaki. The dark clothes he wore blended almost perfectly in the background, although the black and dark red simply highlighted his pale complexion. He was grinning even as he stared at the one supposed to be catching him.

“I didn’t take you for the jumpy type.”

“I’m … I’m not usually! I just wasn’t expecting to meet you of all people.”

“What? Not used to meeting an escaped convict every day?” Shirosaki chuckled softly before getting up. He adjusted his cape, the inside of it red, which was the only indicator that it was moving, staring at Ichigo expectantly. He put his legs up, preparing to stand back up, but a burning pain made them buckle. Sucking in a sharp breath, he gazed down at the cuts running all along his leg. Shirosaki frowned at his attempt.

Footsteps echoed in the night. He snapped his head toward the sound, letting out a few curses. “Speaking of being a convict, I suppose I better run.”

“Are you just going to leave me here?”

“They’re just scratches, you’ll recover.” He moved his cape closer to his body, preparing to charge off.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you slip by me!” Ichigo growled, using his arms as leverage to lift his legs, bearing through the pain. “I want answers and you’re the only one who has them.”

Shirosaki narrowed his one eye, the other covered up by a piece of cloth wrapped around his head. The footsteps were getting louder. Huffing in indignation, he bent down and picked the magician up bridal style. “Don’t struggle. They’ll catch up.”

Despite the intense need to, he didn’t. He let the other carry him through the narrow, uneven streets and allies. Making a sharp turn into one, he ducked his head and spread out his cape over both of them. To help, Ichigo lowered his head beneath Shirosaki’s chin, keeping his hair out of sight. Even the runaway kept his head down low, his long white hair draping over the two of them. The black color of the cape made for a good camouflage. Without even turning his head to peek, he listened to the running steps. The uproar it caused in the silence was deafening. Heart pounding, Ichigo kept his breathing even. He didn’t want to be found with Shirosaki, not at all. The sound became softer and softer as it passed the alley. Even when there was nothing, they held still. After a few seconds, the criminal let out a sigh.

“I can’t believe I had to do that while I carried you,” He mumbled, putting him down. Fixing up the mess his hair got into, Shirosaki glared at him. Ichigo noted that his gaze was the same as Tensa’s. Intense blue. “Since I’m already tired of that, hold still.” He ordered, going onto his knees and forcibly extending the injured legs outward. In distrust, Ichigo tried moving them back toward himself.

“I’m not going to hurt you. What would that do for me?”

“And what reason do I have to trust you?”

“Is my title as a doctor any reason?”

“I don’t see any medical supplies on you.”

In impatience, Shirosaki put his entire hand on Ichigo’s legs. Nothing happened for brief moments. Then, both his hand and his neck lit up on a soft white glow. With widened eyes, the magician studied them, noting the complex circular marking that appeared on both. He also watched as the wounds slowly began to mend themselves before completely disappearing. Shirosaki winced in pain.

“There. Now you can walk yourself.”

“What was that?”

“I transferred your wounds onto myself. It’s a little magic, don’t act like you’ve never seen it.”

“How … how are you supposed to walk then?”

“I heal much quicker. They’re already feeling better, so get up.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, tentatively standing back up. No shot of pain made him crumple back down, so he let out his held breath. Shirosaki followed suit, curtly jerking his head in a direction before taking off. He was swiftly followed. As dangerous as this whole thing seemed to him, Ichigo couldn’t risk losing this chance to speak to the convict and by his outfit, he would lose him quickly if he didn’t keep close.

The surroundings were blurring by, the only focus being Shirosaki. The systems of alleys were complex, so Ichigo couldn’t even begin to map them out in his head. While following him, he registered that he had come to a stop. Slowing down his momentum, making sure not to ram into him, he gave him a questioning look. Shirosaki threw him a grin from behind before motioning over to a window to his right with his thumb.

“What are you insinuating?”

“That we don’t get caught while we have a little chat.” He lifted up the window before jumping inside the house. With no other choice, Ichigo jumped in as well, careful to avoid the pots and pans scattered about the place. Anxiously looking about, he noticed that it was only a singular central room with a small, curtained off section to the left.

“Should I add breaking in to the charges against you later?”

“I’ve done this a million times. It’s not breaking in if the person who lives here knows you. He should be back soon. So instead, why don’t we sit down,” Shirosaki waved over to the small table with two chairs, “and sort things out?”

Ichigo bit his lip, continuing to look around. He really shouldn’t risk being found here with a criminal with such a large bounty. One of the only criminals that the royal family wanted dead actually. Tired of waiting, Shirosaki sat down, crossing his legs, lifting his eyebrow at the magician.

“I still hate this idea …” Ichigo muttered, taking the seat across from him. Suddenly, Shirosaki lost his grin. With a narrowed eye, he scrutinized the other, taking in the newest person after him.

“So, they sent a magician after me. Must be reaching desperate times if that’s what they’re doing.”

“Considering you’ve been on the run for months now, I’d say it was about time. You’re well aware of the chaos and disquiet you’re causing.”

“Why haven’t you just restrained me then?”

Ichigo went silent at the question. He should have turned him in the moment he saw him. Should have screamed to the guards while they passed by their hiding spot. He jumped at the sound of Shirosaki’s laugh.

“Are you having doubts about my guilt?”

“And if I was?”

“Then I’d say it’s a futile journey. No one could find the truth about the entire situation and I remain as the prime suspect.”

“But they haven’t let a magician handle it.”

Leaning back, Shirosaki scoffed. “And what have you discovered?”

Ichigo turned away, glancing at the bag at his side. At the library, there was nothing. Not in the royal records or in the vague witness accounts given to him. Letting out a deep sigh, the other man fiddled with his fingers.

“You haven’t discovered anything.”

“Did you really do it?” Ichigo blurted out, thinking of his previous conversation with Tensa. If there was any shock to be had, Shirosaki didn’t show it. Instead, he closed his one visible eye, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“Did I do it?” He repeated, his words coming out in a murmur. “What an interesting question considering the situation. It’s more of a ‘would I do it’ with everything going on.” He opened his eye again, which landed on Ichigo through his fingers.

“What are you talking about?”

“Did I kill Count Aizen? Did I end his life in cold blood?” He dropped his hand from his face. He was frowning, flicking his eyes around, and studying the apprentice. “I never got your name. Grimmjow didn’t mention it.”

“I’m … I’m Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Ichigo …” The upper corner of Shirosaki’s mouth curved upward, yet the emotion didn’t meet with his eye.

“I don’t remember if I killed him, if I’m truly a murderer. All memories of that night … I don’t remember.”


End file.
